Dreams
by homesweethomicide13
Summary: Barda x Doom. Doom has some strange dreams, and Barda helps him to make sense of them.
1. Prologue

Dreams

_Barda x Doom. Doom has some strange dreams, and Barda helps him to make sense of them._

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I only own the plot. Seriously, if I owned Deltora Quest, it would not have been Leif and Jasmine marrying... put it that way. No, they are the property of Emily Rodda, so don't sue ) I have very little anyway (just my DQ books and a very odd, yaoi-infested mind...)_

_Warnings: Uh, well... this includes a lot of yaoi/shounen-ai. (BoyxBoy) If you don't like it, go away, or read with an open mind ) I did warn. Rated M to be safe._

Prologue

_He was hot. Sweat was running down his chest, down his back, and plastering his hair to his face and neck. His arms were above his head, gripping the metal bars that made up his headboard. The sheets that had been covering him previously were at the end of the bed now, having been thrown off by the source of his heat. It came in the form of slightly roughened hands on his sides, the weight of a body on his, and soft lips at his neck. Doom lifted his head and the other followed suit, giving him a radiating smile. Doom's eyes widened at the other's face. It was one he knew so well... _

"B-Barda?" He whispered.

"Shh." Barda replied, still smiling. He leant down towards Doom, pressing his lips to Doom's. The kiss was strong and demanding, and Doom had no choice but to surrender to it. An amused chuckle came from Barda's throat, and he took a step further, flicking his tongue over Doom's bottom lip. Surprised, Doom parted his lips and Barda dove in like a predator to its prey. As they kissed, Barda reached up and found one of Doom's hands, linking his fingers through his. Finally parting for air, Barda lifted his head and gave Doom another brilliant smile. He sat back, letting go of Doom's hand. Doom's eyes travelled over the man's body. He was sat on Doom's hips, knees either side of him. The man was dressed only in a pair of boxers, and Doom could not stop his eyes from wandering over the perfectly structured torso, over the well-defined muscles. Doom wanted to reach out and run his fingers over his skin.

"If you like what you see, don't hold back." That voice. He had never heard such a soft tone from the big man. Without realizing what he was doing, Doom lifted his hands and placed them tenderly on the toned stomach, amazed at how soft his skin was. One of his hands travelled up slightly, and found a scar. His other hand, too, found a scar. Doom was suddenly angry. How could someone dare to mark such a perfect body? His hands travelled further up, until they reached the sturdy shoulders. He lifted his head and found that his face was barely an inch from Barda's. Still not knowing quite what he was doing, Doom closed the gap between them, returning the kiss Barda had given him earlier. If Barda was surprised, he didn't show it. Strong arms circled Doom's waist, pulling him closer. A hand found it's way to Barda's neck, fingers playing gently with his hair. Another break for air. Both of Doom's hands were now in Barda's hair, and he pulled backwards, exposing Barda's neck. Animal instincts took over and he went in for the kill, lips savagely abusing the skin there. He caught some of the flesh between his teeth and bit down hard, causing a gasp to erupt from Barda's lips. Doom barely noticed that the gasp had held hints of pleasure. Doom stopped his work when he felt a familiar throbbing sensation between his legs. He raised his eyes to Barda's and gave him a rare smile.

"Take me, Barda."

Doom woke with a start, sitting upright in bed and grasping the sheets either side of him. He was covered in sweat, which led him to a panic. But after a quick glance around the room, he was sure he was alone. Letting his breathing fall to a steady rate, he raised a hand and pushed back the hair in his face. He fell back softly onto his bed and sighed. That dream... what could it have possibly meant? He closed his eyes in frustration. The same question was running through his head. _Why Barda?_

He was one of the last to arrive for breakfast. Leif and Jasmine were already seated at the table, casually talking. Sharn was just returning to the table, placing a plate of food in front of Marilen, who had come over for a visit. Beside her, Ranesh waved at him. Doom lifted a hand in return as his eyes scanned over the three empty seats. Sharn seated herself in one of them, meaning that only one other person was missing. Barda. Doom slowly sank into a chair amid greetings from the two younger members, who had not noticed him coming into the room. Trying to keep his voice calm, Doom cleared his throat.

"Where... where is Barda?" If any of them were curious as to why he was asking, they said nothing. Sharn frowned slightly.

"That is a good question Doom." Then her face eased into a smile. "If he's still in bed I shall take a wooden spoon to him." She laughed. Leif and Jasmine burst out in laughter at the simple idea of Sharn scolding Barda.

"There shall be no need for such an act, Sharn." Doom stiffened. The owner of the amused voice came into view.

"Ah, he arrives at last." Sharn laughed again. Doom's eyes travelled to the last seat remaining - directly across from him. Barda casually took a seat and gave Doom a smile, a strange glint in his eyes. Doom's breath hitched, and he was surprised to feel his cheeks growing warm. _Does he know?_

"You look a little flustered, Doom. Did you not sleep easy last night?" Although Barda's voice was casual, Doom swore he heard a hint of amusement in it.

"I... uh, odd dreams. That's all." He replied nervously. He turned his attention to his breakfast, and attempted to eat it without having to think about the man sat across from him.

"Care to share them, Doom?" There it was. The amusement. _Surely he couldn't know?_ Quickly Doom scanned the man's neck for any signs of a lust-inspired bite. There was none. _At least it wasn't real..._ "Doom?" He met Barda's eyes nervously.

"Uh, I um... uh..." Everyone was looking at him now. _Think, Doom, think!_ "Well... you see... I uh, couldn't really make sense of it..." _Let's just hope they'll back off. Or a distraction. I need a distraction!_

"Well perhaps we could help?" Sharn asked, taking interest. _Oh great. No way of getting out of it now._

"Um, n-no thanks! I think I'll just... you know, go and... uh, think it over myself..." He wolfed down the last of his breakfast and almost ran from the table, leaving behind six very confused faces. Doom did not stop until he was back in his bedchamber. He sat down on his bed and sighed, running both hands through his unruly hair. "Why? Why?" He asked himself. "Of all the people, why him?"

Outside the door, Barda paused. His hand was half raised, preparing to knock on the door, but he lowered it, choosing instead to listen to Doom's confused thoughts. Then, as if his sense of morality took over, he turned and walked away.


	2. Chapter 1: Dreams Again

**Author's Note:** I know this may seem like a strange pairing but I just love it! They seem so right together... oh, and I apologize for any mistakes. My beta is on holiday right now curses him but I did check it through quickly... hope there isn't any mistakes )

**Quick Disclaimer/Warning:** I do not own. Unfortunately. BardaDoom all the way! (Here's the warning: YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI!... Just to be safe.)

Chapter One: Dreams Again

Doom lay back on the bed and closed his eyes briefly. Why was he dreaming about Barda last night? He didn't swing towards men! After all, was he not married to a woman, and did he not have a daughter as a product of that marriage? But... something told him that Barda was different. Because he took after his mother, his face held slight feminine hints, though they were hard to see most of the time. But since he had shaved off the ragged beard, they were becoming clearer to Doom. Every inch of him was... different.

"Beautiful." Doom breathed. His eyes opened when it registered what he had said. He sat up again, startled. "Did I... just call him... beautiful?" But as he thought over it, he realized that Barda was indeed beautiful - a word one would not usually use to describe a man like Barda. "I must stop this... it was just a dream!" He muttered furiously. "But what did it mean?" He closed his eyes again, and instantly saw the man sat on his hips once again, giving him that wonderful smile as Doom's hands roamed his body... Opening his eyes and shaking his head, Doom got off the bed and went in search of Sharn. He could trust her, right?

He almost ran down the hallway, and was about to turn the corner when he walked into someone going the other way. Judging from the way he stumbled backwards, and the firmness of the chest he had hit, he'd run into a man. A strong hand caught hold of his arm and steadied him.

"I'm sor-," He broke off as he looked up at the man he had run into. Barda smiled down at him, his hand lingering on Doom's arm for a moment longer.

"In a hurry Doom?" Barda asked, still smiling. Doom felt his cheeks flushing and lowered his head, trying to hide the blush forming. _Why am I blushing? I never blush!_

"I, uh... yes." Doom replied, moving to step around him. But Barda's grip was like iron.

"Doom, are you alright? Are... are you... _blushing_?" Barda teased, trying to get a better look at the man's face.

"N-no. Must be the lighting. Um, I have to go. Bye!" He wrenched his arm free and ran past Barda, who turned and watched him with an amused grin on his face. He leant on the wall and watched as he turned the corner at the far end. _He's acting strange recently... I wonder why._ Barda shrugged and went on his way, but he swore to himself that he would find out why Doom was acting so out of character.

Doom paused around the corner and leant back against the wall. He closed his eyes and tried to cool down. What was it about Barda that made him feel so… vulnerable? Why could a simple smile make him blush so? Once he was sure he was breathing okay, and that the butterflies in his stomach had settled down, he continued looking for Sharn. He found her in the old kitchen, sitting in a comfortable chair in the corner, reading.

"Hello Doom." She said without looking up from her book.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked. She looked up and smiled.

"I just did." She placed the book facedown onto her lap and looked at him expectantly. "So, what brings you to see me?" She paused. "It wouldn't happen to be something about Barda, would it?" Doom froze. _How does she know?_ "He was here earlier, and seemed rather worried about you. I figured he might have told you to come here." He relaxed. So, she didn't know. But... Barda was worried about him? Doom forced back the smile he felt tugging at his lips.

"I... I came to talk to you... about my dream, last night." He said quietly. Sharn gestured for him to sit down. "You see, it's confused me... and, well... I don't know what it is supposed to mean."

"Well, maybe you should start by telling me what it was about." Doom's breath caught in his throat. What would Sharn think of him? No. He couldn't tell her the truth. He would have to... compromise.

"It... it started with... _someone_... over me. Someone who shouldn't be. They were... touching me, and... kissing my neck. Then I saw their face and... then they kissed me, and I kissed back. I don't know how it started but I was suddenly touching them, and I was enjoying it... and I shouldn't have been..." He paused for breath. He didn't dare look at Sharn's face. "I woke up just after... just after I'd offered myself to them."

"Oh." Sharn breathed. He stole a nervous glance at her face, and saw that she was surprised. "Well, that is certainly some dream, Doom. And judging by the way you didn't state a gender, you do not want me to know who it was." Doom nodded.

"I just want you to know that... that it was someone... someone who shouldn't have been in my dream." He said nervously. "And I don't know what to make of it."

"Maybe you should talk to the person involved, Doom." She suggested.

"No!" He exclaimed. "Sorry. I did not mean to shout. But I cannot do that, Sharn. I... they would never talk to me again. They would find me disgusting, and would hate me."

"And you do not want that, do you Doom?" She smiled knowingly. "I think you should think over your possibilities, and perhaps talk to them tomorrow?" Doom looked at her again and nodded.

"I... thank you Sharn." With that, he got up and left the kitchen.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful - meaning Doom did not have any more run-ins with Barda, and was therefore able to keep up his cold exterior instead of being put into a state of embarrassment. Barda excused himself from dinner, as there was something wrong in the palace guard mess hall. Doom did not see him again that evening.

As Doom lay down in his bed, ready to sleep, he had this terrible feeling that Barda was going to enter his dreams once more. It took him awhile to settle down enough to sleep, but when he finally did, Barda was firmly planted in his mind.

_A feeling of pain tore through Doom, but laced within the pain was a tingling sensation, which Doom realized was the beginning of pleasure. But, the pain increased slowly, and Doom cried out at last, unshed tears stinging the backs of his eyes. _

"Are you okay?" The angelic voice broke through the pain and Doom looked up at the magnificent man kneeling between his thighs. Reaching up with a hand, Doom grabbed the back of his neck and arched his back to plant a kiss upon his lips.

"It hurts a little, but you are worth it." He whispered against his lips. He smiled and kissed Doom before laying the man back down gently. His hands lingered on Doom's hips, stroking the smooth skin. His hands travelled south, his eyes gleaming with lust. Doom's eyes widened, and a gasp escaped his lips as his hands found what they were looking for...

Once again, Doom sat bolt upright, sweat running down his face. His hands were trembling, and his breathing had once again sped up. Taking a moment to calm down, he became aware of a throbbing sensation between his legs. His eyes widened. He couldn't possibly be getting aroused by his dreams, could he?

"Why? Why is he doing this to me?" Doom asked the silent room. "Barda..." He whispered, closing his eyes and smiling.


	3. Chapter 2: That Goddamn Smile!

**Author's Note:** Okay, my friend was viewing this and said I needed to point out something... this is "speech" and this is a _thought_. Just to make sure everyone understands

**Disclaimer:** I do not own. Dammit.

* * *

Chapter Two: That Goddamn Smile! 

When he awoke for the second time, it was morning. He ran the back of his hand across his tired eyes and rolled onto his side.

"Ack!" He yelped, sitting upright and throwing himself against the wall his bed was pushed up against. The reason for his surprise came in the form of an amused Barda, perched almost delicately in the chair on the other side of the room, facing the bed. Barda was watching him, sitting at an angle in the chair, his legs draped over one arm. He was leaning casually on the back of the chair, with a smile on his face. Doom hugged the wall behind him, eyes wide at the sight that had met him first thing in the morning. And when one was having such dreams as Doom, it was not particularly a welcome sight. "What... what are you doing?"

"Why, I do believe I'm sitting." Barda replied, laughter in his voice. Doom was not amused.

"But why? Why here? Why NOW?" He almost snapped, but managed to stop himself before he raised his voice further. "I want an explanation. And I want one now!" A quiet sound came from Barda's mouth, and after a moment Doom realized he was laughing. At him. "What, pray, is so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Barda replied with another smile. _Okay, Barda is acting weird. He is NEVER cheery. It's scary._

"Okay, I'm going to ask again, before I get annoyed." He stated firmly. "What are you doing sitting in my room, while I slept?" Barda's laughter died down and he pretended to ponder upon his answer, eyes raised skyward, index finger tapping the side of his chin in mock thought. Doom was getting more creeped out by the second. _What is up with him?_

"Hmm, if I recall I woke early, for untold reasons, and got incredibly bored counting the ceiling tiles in my own room, and I began to wonder if there were the same amount in your room, thus began my journey here." Barda replied after a moment. Doom felt a nerve twitch somewhere on his forehead.

"So you thought you'd just _walk in_ while I was sleeping and... wait, you were definitely not counting the tiles when I woke up!" He hissed, glaring at Barda accusingly. Barda laughed again.

"Oh?" He paused, once again pretending to think over his reply. "Oh, yes. It seems you are right Doom. No, I got bored with that, too. Watching you sleep was much more exciting. Do you know you mumble incoherent sentences?" There it was. The amused smile. _God, how I wish I could wipe that accursed smile from his face!_ Doom had come to fear that smile. It usually meant Barda was about to tease him. "Do tell me, Doom, what exactly you were dreaming about. The noises you were making were rather... interesting." Barda tried vainly to hold back laughter, but it was in vain. Doom's eyes narrowed into a glare, and the nerve twitched more violently. Then Barda's words hit home and the hairs on his arms and neck prickled.

"Did... did I mention a name in my... ah, mutterings?" He asked carefully. _Please say I didn't say his name..._

"Not that I recall, however for the majority of the time I couldn't understand a single word." Barda's face cracked into another amused smile and Doom was tempted to get up and throw him out... however in his current situation that would be a bad idea. It was bad enough that Barda had heard him groaning in his sleep, for the big man to see the result of that dream would be social suicide.

"Well, since I'm awake, I am obviously out of entertainment for you, so if you wouldn't mind, I would like to ah, dress now." Doom said firmly. Barda shrugged and inspected his fingernails as though they were in any way interesting.

"Go ahead." Doom's skin prickled. That wasn't what he'd meant.

"Uh, I didn't mean... ah..." He stammered. _Why am I so nervous around him?_ Barda picked up on the discomfort and smiled once again at Doom.

"What's wrong Doom? Afraid of me seeing you without at least one layer of clothing on?" He teased. "Come now, we're both men, nothing I haven't seen before." He glanced up at Doom through the stray locks of hair that cascaded down over his eyes and... yep, the amused smile was back. "If you'd feel more comfortable, I could always promise not to look." _Curse him and that goddamn smile!_

"It's fine, I mean... like you said, we're both men." _Which is what makes my dreams so much worse..._ Barda chuckled. Doom slowly pulled back the covers and slid his legs out of the bed, the covers still covering his lap; however a lot of his skin was exposed to view. Skin no one but his previous wife had seen. Trying not to look at Barda, or pay attention to the pair of eyes scanning every inch of him, he attempted to get out of bed without Barda seeing the lower section of his body. This of course went horribly wrong, and ended up with him lying sprawled on the floor, legs tangled in the cover, and leaving his entire body on show. Thank god he was wearing underwear.

"You're a little edgy aren't you Doom? Why are you so nervous around me?" Barda's voice asked from the corner. Doom sat up quickly, hands and legs conveniently covering the sign that he had rather enjoyed his dream. And then Barda laughed. Not like he'd done before. This was proper laughter, laughter that caused Doom to blush insanely as he realized just why he was laughing. "Oh, that's why." That smile was back again. _I. Hate. That. Smile._

"Shut. Up." He scrambled to his feet and quickly pulled on a pair of jeans that were loosely fitted, covering up his, ah... little problem. He turned away from Barda to look for a shirt, and to hide the red tinge on his cheeks.

"Hmm, someone should really check out the lighting in this place, it seems that wherever you go Doom, your face always looks rather... pink." Doom froze solid. He hadn't heard Barda get up from the chair. Hadn't heard him cross the room. And now he was stood directly behind him. Warm hands were placed on his shoulders - and to Doom's surprise they felt exactly as they did in his dreams. Doom's heart rate quickened as Barda's face edged dangerously close to his. "Don't worry, Doom. I won't tell anyone that the dangerous Doom of the Hills blushes." And suddenly the hands were gone. To his amazement, Doom yearned for their return. What was happening to him? Surely he didn't...

"I hear one whisper about it and you'll regret the day you were born, Barda." He replied, masking his surprise with an old method - cold threats.

"Ah, won't be anything new Doom." This surprised Doom enough for him to turn around to stare at the man now leaning on the wall beside his dresser. The man's hands were in his pockets, and he was staring up at the ceiling. "If I weren't born then I wouldn't have a dead mother to grieve over." Doom lowered his eyes, this time out of respect. Although Barda would never admit it, Doom had seen those ocean eyes watering. Doom had only ever seen one man cry, and that was Endon. He busied himself putting on a shirt, and when he looked at Barda again, any evidence that the man had been close to tears was gone. However, the strange, creepy happy cheer was back. Barda held out his arm, bent at the elbow, and grinned at Doom. "Come, dear lady, and I will escort you to breakfast!" Doom simply gave him a sceptical look and walked past him. He couldn't keep a smile from appearing on his face, however. He heard Barda following him and sighed. This, he felt, was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Someone help me!" Doom cried, running into the library where Leif, Sharn and Jasmine were sat around one of the tables. He ran to them and fell to his knees between Leif and Jasmine, eyes never leaving the library door, which was just swinging shut. 

"Doom, whatever is the matter?" Sharn questioned with a laugh. Both Leif and Jasmine exchanged amused glances over the man's head.

"Keep. Him. Away. From. Me!" If they had any more questions for the terrified man, they were answered the moment Barda leapt through the door.

"Aha! There you are!" And Barda was walking over to their table, grinning. Doom yelped and jumped to his feet, posed to run. "Now, now Doom, you can run all you like… but you'll never escape me. I have an entire palace full of men who have no choice but to do as I say. One of them is sure to catch you." Barda made no attempt at trying to catch Doom, but stood there watching him, one hand on his hip, humour glinting in his eyes.

"What's going on?" Leif asked Barda.

"Doom is hiding something. I am merely trying to get it out of him." Barda told him, not taking his eyes off Doom. "I must warn you Doom... when I want something, I get it."

"I bet you do..." Doom muttered to himself, dirty thoughts whizzing through his head. _Hopefully no one heard that..._

"And when he doesn't, he sulks like a child. He even has the pout to top it all off." Sharn finished with a smile at Barda, who stopped smiling and glared at her.

"Thank you for that, dear Sharn." He said forcefully, before turning back to Doom... who had disappeared. "Dammit! He got away..." Barda turned and left the library in search of his prey. Back in the library, all three exchanged worried glances.

"Both of them are acting incredibly strange today. I swear I heard Barda in Doom's bedchamber this morning." Leif said quietly. Jasmine nodded agreement. Sharn smiled.

"I think I may have just figured out who..." She said to herself, not giving anything away to the two younger minds. If Doom wanted to keep it secret, she would not tell them anything. But she had a good idea just who Doom had been dreaming about, and she planned to put her theory into action.

* * *

"Barda, no matter what you do, I am NOT telling you what I was dreaming about last night!" Doom cried, feeling incredibly tired. For the entire morning, Barda had been chasing him. He groaned as his stomach complained about having his breakfast thrown around inside him before it had had chance to digest it. Doom was cut off from the silent conversation with his stomach as he was tackled to the ground, Barda's hands tightly pinning his wrists to the floor. His knees were either side of his hips, and he was leaning over him in a way that made Doom rethink over a previous dream, in which they had been in a similar position. Barda's face was just inches from his own, so close that Doom could feel Barda's warm breath on his cheek. 

"I will find out Doom. I always get what I want." He growled. He was starting to get annoyed with Doom's constant avoidance of the question he had been asking all morning. But he had promised himself that he would find out why Doom had undergone a change of character of the last two days. And damn if he'd give up trying! He became aware of just how bad their current position looked, and it wasn't very wise to be in it in the middle of the corridor, but he couldn't risk Doom running off again. He was about to repeat his question when someone cleared their throat. He lifted his eyes; however the curtain of hair blocked most of his sight. _Note to self. Get fringe cut._ He made out a pair of shiny black boots and the bottoms of pale blue trousers.

"Um, Ch-chief?" Now Barda lifted his head completely, and followed the pale blue trousers up to a plain black belt, a shiny belt buckle, and a sword holster. His eyes travelled up further and found a pale blue jacket trimmed with gold. Removing his hands from Doom's wrists, but not releasing his grip on the man's middle, Barda took a good look at the young man stood in front of him. He was a new palace guard - that was certain. And he looked rather afraid at finding his Chief in a highly suggestive position with another man. Quickly he put a name to the face.

"Yes, Morrigan?" A blush formed over the boy's face as he handed Barda a note, which had been written in terribly scruffy writing. Not as bad as his own, though. Barda was not well-known for neatness.

"This is for you, s-sir. Warren told me to give it to you." Barda looked over the boy and decided that he was not much more than eighteen. _And still fresh from the Academy, no doubt._ Finding his Chief like this would do nothing to clear away his nervousness.

"Thank you. On your way. Oh, and do tell Warren it was delivered safely." With a quick salute, the boy turned on his heel and stalked off. Almost running, Barda noticed. "Hmm, well that's going to be the main subject of talk in the mess hall this evening..." Barda thought aloud. "I can just see it now... 'Did you hear? Chief was caught in a suggestive position with Doom of the Hills earlier'," Despite himself, Doom laughed. Barda looked down at him and after a moment, laughed too. He still hadn't let go his hold on the man, however. Oh no. Doom was not going to get away this time. Paying attention to the note, Barda frowned. Judging from the writing, it was definitely from Warren, his sturdy deputy.

"You know, we must look an odd sight, Barda. The palace guard Chief sitting atop the strange resistance leader, frowning over a note." Doom commented from the floor. Smirking, Barda ignored his hidden message and, if anything, tightened his grip on the man's hips.

"Oh... it seems Warren requests to see me... and he has apparently done so several times before." Still frowning, Barda reached into the pocket of his trousers and pulled out a handful of similar papers. "...Oh." He looked at the pile sheepishly, and stuffed them away quickly. "I need an assistant..." Doom, however, was busy admiring Barda from his position on the floor. Barda looked strangely youthful in the darker, ocean blue uniform that marked him as the Chief. The close-fitting trousers and smart jacket with stiff collar made him look younger and - if it was possible, Doom thought - even more attractive, yet still held that air of authority. And his unruly, untameable mass of black hair did not help the image - it was silky and shone in the light, and flopped carelessly over his face, his long fringe hanging over his dazzling blue eyes. And when he flicked it out of his face... Doom stopped himself there. _Why am I admiring him? Why? Dammit why is he so attractive?_

"Shouldn't you be going then?" He tried to sound hopeful, but really he was wishing that Barda would just stuff the note in his pocket with the others and forget about it. However, luck wasn't on his side this time.

"Hmm, I guess so." Slowly, he stood up and stepped over Doom. "But we'll finish this later." He regretted his words instantly, as many faces turned to look at him in surprise. _Great. Now there'll be rumours about me and Doom in a relationship..._ Calmly waving at those still staring, he walked past them at a steady pace, hands jammed into his pockets to ensure he would not use any rude hand gestures to those who were persistent and still stared at him as he walked by. Behind him, Doom was standing, watching his retreating back. _"We'll finish this later..."_ Doom smiled. He simply couldn't wait for Barda's return.


	4. Chapter 3: An Almost Kiss

_Author's Note: Okay, even though no one seems to read this story, I'm updating it anyway cause otherwise this chapter would just be loitering around my hard drive doing nothing. So, here it is..._

* * *

Chapter Three: An Almost Kiss

* * *

Later couldn't come quick enough for Doom. He wandered around the palace at a slow pace, hoping to himself that he would feel Barda's arms around his waist and then suddenly become rather intimate with the floor once again. As he passed the bottom of the stairs for the fifth time, the two palace guards stood either side of them gave him an odd, amused look. Doom just glared at them and went on his way. He was on his seventh parade of the second floor when he felt a sword point on his back. Sighing, he turned, ready to face Barda. 

"Barda, if you want to–," He broke off, seeing that the sword did not belong to the Chief. Instead, Doom found himself staring at a young boy, no more than eleven, who was glaring at him furiously and threatening him with the sword at the same time. There was a moment of silence. "Can I help you?" Doom finally growled.

"You stay away from the Chief! You hear me?" The boy barked. Doom rolled his eyes.

"And what are you going to do about it kid?" He sighed. "You're what, ten, eleven?" The boy snarled.

"Twelve, actually." He corrected. Like that makes a lot of difference… "And for your information, I can easily pick you up and throw you down those stairs." Despite his age and size, Doom did not doubt the boy. He recognized the pale blue headband on the boy's forehead. This boy was from the Palace Guard Academy.

"Look, kid, I don't know what's got into your head, but I–,"

"Just stay away from MY CHIEF!" The boy yelled, the sword waving dangerously close to Doom's face.

"Now, now, Luka. That's no way to speak to Doom." The boy paled and the sword suddenly dropped. The boy held it, point-down, to the floor, and knelt behind it, hands still gripping the hilt.

"I am sorry Chief, please forgive my disrespect." He whispered. Doom stiffened as a pair of hands descended upon his shoulders. He was softly pushed aside, and Barda strode past him. With one hand he plucked the boy from the floor, sword and all, and held him up so their faces were level.

"If I hear any more threats from you, I shall be having words with your father. I am sure he will not be pleased to find you have been threatening Doom, the father of Jasmine." Barda said firmly, and Luka began to panic.

"I am terribly sorry, Chief, it shall not happen again! There will be no need to be speaking with my father, as I have learnt my lesson and shall not disturb Doom again, unless it is purely for a sincere and honest purpose." Not pausing for breath, Luka turned to Doom. "Please forgive me, sir, I did not mean to threaten you in such a way. My loyalty to my Chief can get out of hand, though that is no excuse. If I may, I shall leave you now and go about my training." Doom simply gaped at the boy. Barda tried to hide a smirk as he set the boy down on his feet.

"Sheath your sword, Luka, and do not draw it again unless you have good reason. Go home, and train. One more problem in your name and I shall be sending for your father. Go now." Barda ordered, and at a quick salute, Luka turned and ran off down the hallway. Only once he was out of sight did Barda give in and laugh. "My, my. That boy is definitely one of a kind. His fellows are much more brutish than he."

"He is… odd." Doom concluded. "And must be bipolar or something. He went from an angry kid with a sword, to a bowing, humble servant, all in a second." Barda put a hand on Doom's shoulder, and grinned.

"He's like his father. The most honest, loyal servant you'll meet, but make him angry and you better run for your life." Barda sighed. "I have a feeling Warren will have a lot to handle when Luka gets older. His temper will rise along with his honor, and who's to say what he'll become once he actually becomes a guard." Doom looked at him in surprise.

"That little… thing… is Warren's son? He looks nothing like him!" He exclaimed in wonder. "And acts nothing like him, either." Doom caught Barda's sly glance in the corner of his eye and inwardly groaned. He knew what was coming.

"Changing subject… I do believe we were in the middle of something earlier…"

* * *

"You know… this could look very bad, should anyone walk in…" Doom panted, staring up at Barda's face. Sweat was running down Doom's neck, and he was praying that his dreams would not come back to him at this moment. How would he explain that if it occurred? 

"I don't care." Barda growled. They were lying on the floor in Doom's bedchamber, Barda above Doom. Once again Barda had Doom's wrists pinned to the floor above his head, and his face was dangerously close to his. It was now late evening, and Doom could tell that Barda was getting incredibly annoyed.

"But, surely…"

"Doom." Barda broke in, irritated. "I. Don't. Care." He almost spat the words, and Doom couldn't help but think how hot he was when he was angry. No, stop. If you start thinking like that, something unwanted will uh, pop up. "You've been avoiding the question all day, and I don't like being lied to, or having something kept from me."

"Maybe I don't want to tell you." Doom muttered, and immediately wished he'd held his tongue. Barda leant even closer, their lips barely an inch apart.

"I'll find out Doom. I want to know." He paused, and licked his top lip. Due to the minimal amount of space between them, his hot, wet tongue flicked ever so slightly against Doom's slightly parted lips. Oh god… "Why don't you want me to know, Doom? Have I done something? Why is it that you get all nervous around me?" The words were no longer growled, but spoken quietly in a husky voice. Doom met Barda's eyes and forced down the urge to kiss him. The cool blue had become even more intense, and there was a strange emotion swimming in them. An emotion Doom couldn't name.

"I… uh, it's just… I…" Doom stammered, trying to avert his eyes. However, they were locked securely with Barda's. There was a brief moment of silence, and you could cut the tension with a knife. Then, Barda leaned even closer, his lips almost touching Doom's. Doom closed his eyes and waited for what he knew was coming next, for what he hoped was coming next. He could feel Barda's breath against his face, and knew that in a millisecond a pair of lips would glide over his own.

"Doom! There you – oh!" Sharn stopped in the doorway as she caught sight of the scene in front of her. Barda's head snapped up and he quickly stood up, leaving Doom lying on the floor, blushing furiously. "Sorry, was I interrupting something?" There was something about her smile that neither man liked. Doom busied himself in straightening himself out, whilst Barda merely stuffed his hands into his pockets and shrugged in a carefree manner, as if he hadn't just been caught almost kissing Doom.

"No, I was just interrogating him." Barda said casually. Some interrogation… He thought to himself. He couldn't explain why he'd almost kissed Doom – it had just seemed like the right thing to do. He put it down to raging hormones, and ignored the fact that hormones usually only raged like that in the teenage years.

"Hmm, okay. Well, dinner is ready." She smiled slyly again and left them. As she walked down to the dining hall, she smiled to herself. "Oh yes, I've definitely figured out who Doom has been dreaming about."

The pair joined them shortly after, and Sharn had deliberately made it so that they would be sitting side by side. Sharn almost laughed at how Doom seemed so nervous and embarrassed about what she had almost walked in on, whereas Barda couldn't care less. Maybe he doesn't care if I find out… Sharn wondered. She watched as Barda leant across Doom for something, and Doom blushed. If he doesn't want anyone to know, he shouldn't make it so obvious!

"Are you okay Doom? You look a little red. Are you coming down with something?" Jasmine asked, worried for her father. Doom tensed up.

"N-no. I don't think so." He muttered quickly. Barda chuckled beside him.

"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of Doom, being sick. It means people look after you, to show you they care. Shall I look after you?" He teased, with that smile on his face that made Doom want to smack it right off. For some reason, Barda was too close than was needed, and his thigh was pressed right up against Doom's. Is he… flirting with me? Doom fought back the blush threatening to streak across his face. "That lighting again, hmm?" Barda purred, his lips close to Doom's ear. Doom was aware that everyone was staring at them. He swallowed hard and moved ever so slightly away from Barda.

"Get away from me." He snapped, though the annoyance he had tried to fake cracked and his order came out sounding rather pathetic. Barda just laughed and sat back properly in his seat. To Doom's disappointment, he also moved his leg. As they ate, all Doom could think about was the moment in his bedchamber when they had nearly kissed. An almost kiss… oh, if only Sharn had not walked in! But… why would Barda want to kiss me? I just don't understand it.

"You sure you're okay? You've been zoned out for ages." That voice… Barda was staring at him, eyebrow raised. Doom's breathing quickened when Barda put his hand on his arm. "You know, if you are sick…"

"I'm fine, Barda, really. I'm just a little… distracted." Doom replied quietly, giving the man a quick smile. Doom was touched that Barda seemed to care so much, but his inner voice couldn't help but ask why he cared.

"Hey… you don't have to tell me, y'know. I don't mind. If it's personal then…" Doom's eyes widened. Was he giving up? Barda shifted nervously in his chair and fiddled with his fork. "I mean… I uh, I don't mind if it's too personal to share with me…" Suddenly, Doom felt bad. After all, how was Barda to know the reason he didn't want to tell him?

"No, I will tell you… just, give me some time. Okay?" He replied with another smile. Barda met his eyes, grinned, and nodded. Satisfied, Doom turned his mind to other things.

* * *

Sharn found Doom in his bedchamber that evening. This time, however, she knocked instead of just opening the door. 

"Come in." She opened the door and walked in, closing it behind her. Doom looked up from his bed and smiled. "Why, hello Sharn."

"It's Barda." Doom gave her a confused look. "The one you've been dreaming about. It's Barda." The smile disappeared from his face.

"How… did you… know?" He gasped. Sharn smiled.

"First of all, you've been acting strange around him. You blush around him, when you've never blushed before. And of course, that little thing I walked in on earlier… I do believe had I walked in a second later and you would have been kissing him, Doom." Sharn crossed the room and sat down next to Doom on the bed. "You have to tell him Doom."

"I… I can't!" Doom ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Yes, I don't doubt I would have kissed him earlier, but… there's nothing there. Not on his part. I'm just a friend to him. He'll hate me if I tell him."

"He won't. I know Barda better than anyone here, and I know he'll be pleased that you told him, even if he doesn't feel anything back. Barda doesn't like being lied to by people he cares about." Sharn smiled again when Doom looked at her, surprised.

"He cares about me?"

"Of course he does. You're a friend. Barda cares about all his friends, even if he doesn't always show it." Doom sighed again.

"I still can't tell him Sharn, I just can't."

"You're acting like a woman, Doom." He glared at her. "If you don't tell him, I will."

The threat was there. Doom felt his heartbeat rising and struggled to calm himself down. Would Sharn actually tell Barda? He watched as Sharn stood up, a glint in her eye. She was up to something, Doom concluded.


	5. Chapter 4: A Night With Barda

_This is dedicated to my single reviewer, Mis Roxie, since she seems to be the only reader..._

* * *

Chapter Four: A Night With Barda

* * *

As if her threat wasn't enough, she had to do more. As Doom was climbing into bed, there was a knock at his door. Sighing, he got up and walked over to the door, swinging it open. Barda stood there looking, to say the least, royally pissed off. 

"Oh… Barda… what's up?"

"Can I stay here tonight?" The question caught him off guard and he gaped at Barda, wondering if he'd heard him right. "Sharn has occupied my room and won't leave."

"Can't you just stay in her room?" He knew his voice sounded choked. But Barda didn't seem to care.

"Locked. Won't budge." Barda sighed. "There's nowhere else. Look, it's just for tonight." Doom considered. It would be nice, to have Barda beside him, but if he had those dreams again… "Please? I don't feel like sleeping in the hallway." Something about Barda's pleading voice and begging eyes made Doom agree, and he stepped back to let Barda in. "Thanks Doom." As Doom closed – and locked – the door, he wondered what he'd gotten himself into. He turned around and his breath caught in his throat.

Barda was shirtless, and his hands were working on undoing his trousers. As he pulled them off and tossed them to one side, he cocked a grin at Doom. Then he did something unexpected – he took a running dive at the bed.

"Hey, this is real comfortable." He grinned, slipping beneath the covers. Doom crossed the room – suddenly aware that he himself was only in his underwear – and stood by the bed.

"That's my bed, Barda." He said, trying to sound stern. Truth was, he wanted Barda to sleep in his bed… with him. "I want to sleep in it."

"Sure." Barda grinned again. His arms circled Doom's waist and he pulled him down onto the bed beside him. "There's room for two." Doom felt the blush before he could stop it. Barda pulled the sheets up over the both of them, draping his arm over Doom's chest as he pulled them over Doom, whose cheeks flushed even redder. "Wow, that lighting sure is weird huh?"

"Y-yeah…" Barda was so close to him, and he hadn't moved his arm. There was a moment of silence, and then Barda moved his arm and grinned.

"Night Doom." With that he turned onto his other side, with his back to Doom, and went to sleep. Doom, however, found it hard to relax. He turned and looked at Barda as he slept. The big man seemed peaceful and almost angelic when he was asleep. Smiling, Doom draped his arm around Barda's waist and rested his head behind Barda's. He'd just tell him it was a weird dream.

Barda woke up when an arm was draped around him and smiled when he felt the warmth of another person behind him. He made no attempt to squirm out of Doom's grasp, but instead shuffled further into the embrace.

"Barda…" Doom whispered in his sleep, causing Barda to grin. Moving slowly, he turned to face Doom and slid an arm around the other man, resting his hand on the nape of his neck. Doom's arm tightened around him and he slid further into Barda, one of his legs slipping between Barda's, and burying his face in Barda's neck.

Watching this, Barda felt an odd fluttering sensation in the pit of his stomach and his heart raced. Swallowing hard, he slid his other arm underneath Doom and pulled the man closer, resting his head against Doom's. The fluttering in his stomach increased, and he smiled. This felt good… and it felt right.

* * *

Lief and Jasmine gazed with shock and surprise at the sight in front of them. Sharn had asked them to go and wake Doom and Barda, and had told them to go to Doom's room first. And so, they had. At first it had been locked, but Sharn had given them a key just in case. The men in the bed hadn't stirred when the door had swung open. 

"What the… why… how?" Lief stammered.

Barda and Doom lay in the middle of the bed, their arms wrapped around each other. Doom's face was buried in Barda's neck and Barda had his head resting on Doom's.

"L-let's go…" Jasmine whispered, and they closed the door before running down to the kitchen, where Sharn was.

Inside the room, the banging of the door closing had roused Doom. He groaned and cuddled closer to the person next to him, nuzzling their neck in an attempt to go back to sleep. Suddenly realizing who he was cuddling with, his eyes snapped open. Barda's arms were curled around him, holding him close. Their legs were entwined, and Barda's head was resting upon his. Smiling against Barda's neck, Doom shifted his arm up so his hand rested on the back of Barda's neck, his fingers raking through the silky black hair. Doom was going to make the most of this before Barda woke up and pushed him away.

Barda smiled when he felt the soothing motion of the fingers in his hair and pulled the person next to him closer. As he woke slowly, he remembered that it was Doom in his arms, but to his surprise he didn't move. Instead, he shifted his head slightly and buried his face in Doom's hair.

Doom felt the movement and panicked, thinking Barda was going to shove him away, but instead all the big man did was bury his face into his hair. The smile returned to Doom's face and he risked something – he slowly and gently pressed his lips to the skin on Barda's neck, so lightly it was barely there.

The butterflies returned to Barda's stomach as he felt the lips against his neck and he sighed in content, one of his hands running up and down Doom's back slightly. His fingertips traced his spine, sending a slight shiver down the same spine. Doom shifted slightly, the fingertips on his back stirring up something down below. He clung tighter to Barda, afraid that at any minute he'd let go and get up. A quiet chuckle was heard and Doom looked up into Barda's face, and saw that the big man was smiling.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jarred." Jarred… Doom's eyes widened as Barda used his real name, before a smile crossed his face. He brought one of his hands up to Barda's face, placing it gently on Barda's cheek.

"Beautiful…" Doom whispered, moving his face closer to Barda's. Smile widening, Barda leant down and brushed his lips softly over Doom's. The kiss was short, but sweet, and Doom gazed up at Barda with mild surprise. The big man just kissed him again in response to his unspoken question.

* * *

When they both entered the kitchen, three pairs of eyes were fixed upon them. Sharn was hiding a smile, but Lief and Jasmine were gaping at them. As Barda fixed himself a drink, Doom turned to Sharn and smiled. 

"Thanks for the night, Sharn." She looked surprised for a moment, but then smiled. As Barda passed him, Doom let a hand fall onto his shoulder. Barda turned and grinned at him. "Best night I've had for a while, no strange dreams either."

"Y-you… planned that?" Lief asked his mother, surprised. Sharn said nothing, but the sly smile answered his question. He turned back to look at Doom, who was standing beside Barda, taking a sip of his drink. He watched as Barda stole it back and playfully pushed Doom, who placed both his hands against Barda's chest and pushed him backwards into the wall, following him, his hands never leaving his chest. It shocked him to think that the two of them could be… like that.

"Please, Barda, if you're going to molest my father, do it where I can't see you." All eyes snapped to Jasmine, who was smiling cheekily. Doom stared at her, trying to figure out if he'd heard her right. Jasmine noticed the surprised glances and grinned at them. "What? I'm not going to judge my father and close friend if they want to be together." The breath caught in both men's throats and Doom dropped his hands from Barda's chest. Barda's eyes lowered to the floor and there was silence. Neither of them had thought about it like that.

"I… I have to go, you know… work…" Barda said quickly, leaving the room. Doom watched him go sadly, and sighed, his shoulders slumping. An arm was draped around his shoulders and he turned to look at Sharn.

"You were wrong, Jasmine. He doesn't want to be with me." Doom sighed again. "I should never have told you about my dreams, Sharn. If you didn't know, you wouldn't have put that clever mind of yours to work, and last night wouldn't have happened. I think it would have been better that way." He closed his eyes and tried to even his breathing.

"Does he know? About your dreams?" Sharn asked him, avoiding the curious stares of Lief and Jasmine.

"No. I haven't told him. I don't want to. Not now." He didn't open his eyes. He feared that if he did, he might just start crying, and he did NOT cry.

"Have you told him about your feelings? Does he know you love him?" Now he opened his eyes.

"W-what?"

"Doom, even Lief and Jasmine can see it. The way you look at him, act around him… you're in love, Doom. You love him." As Sharn said the words, he realized they were true. He did love Barda. But Barda didn't love him.

"So, what if you're right Sharn? What if I do? There's nothing can be done. He doesn't love me. I love him, but he doesn't return those feelings. Nothing will come of it, so I'll put it behind me." He turned away from them. "He doesn't love me." He repeated as he left the room. After a moment's silence, the remaining occupants of the room left also, none of them noticing the man dressed in a pale blue uniform, standing just outside the door…

* * *

Barda was sat in his room when Lief burst through the door. 

"Barda! Come quick, Doom is leaving!" Barda stood up quickly, crossing the room to the door.

"What? Why?"

"He says he cannot be here any longer…" Lief trailed off as Barda ran past him. He had to find Doom before he left. If he didn't… he stopped himself there. That was not something he wanted to think about right now. Doom would not leave the palace… not if he could help it.

He found Sharn with Doom at the entrance to the palace. People were stopping and staring at the two as they argued by the doors. Two palace guards stood nearby, hands on the hilts of their swords, should Doom attack Sharn for any reason. As he got closer, Barda could hear what they were saying.

"Doom, you cannot just take off like this! Your daughter, even Lief, needs you right now. If you wish to leave then at least wait until they are secure enough without you!"

"You don't understand, Sharn. I can't be here." Barda saw the anger and hurt in Doom's eyes. "I can't be in the same city as him." It felt as though he were back in the Forest Of Silence, with Gorl's sword through his chest. He knew Doom was talking about him, and it hurt. He felt the pain and grief from years ago building itself up again, and he didn't have the strength to stop it. It was so strong that he believed he would collapse if he didn't do something about it. On shaky legs he walked over to Doom, took his shoulder, turned the man to face him and kissed him, hard. Everything went silent around them. Sharn smiled and put a hand to her heart. The two palace guards lowered their hands and gave each other a pleased glance.

Doom pulled back and stumbled backwards slightly, staring at Barda in shock. Barda caught his arm to steady him, but Doom pulled free, slowly backing away from him.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" He whispered. Barda frowned.

"Doing what, Doom?" He took a step forward, but Doom took a step back, causing Barda to flinch slightly.

"You're playing with me, Barda. Messing with my head. If you don't love me why are you giving me those signs?" Doom's voice was slowly getting louder, and more people were beginning to stare again. "I need to get away from you Barda, I can't be near you. You don't love me." Doom finally broke down, falling to the floor. "I didn't want to fall in love, ever again. Even though I barely remember her death, being without Anna almost killed me. I don't want to go through that again, and I will if I stay here. You could never love me, could you? I'm a man, Barda. You can't love me, because… you just can't. I can't marry you and have your children, which is what you want, isn't it? You want a family, Barda. You want someone to love, someone to care for. You want to be called 'daddy', and later on, 'father'. I can't give you that, and so you can't love me." Tears made their way down Doom's face, mirrored by the ones on Barda's. He walked over to Doom and knelt down beside him, taking the other man's face in his hands.

"You want to know something, Doom?" He said in a shaky voice. "My mother used to always tell me that love was love, no matter what form it came in. She told me that sometimes it just happens, and there's nothing you can do about it. She told me how it could happen on sight, like it did with her and my father. She told me how it could build up over a period of time." More tears traced his face as the memories of his mother came back to him. "But she always made sure I understood that it didn't matter who I fell in love with, so long as I was happy. She even joked and said if I came home with another man one day she would still welcome him into the family." He paused, watching Doom's face and very aware that they had acquired quite an audience. "Yes, Doom, I do want a family. I do want someone to love and care for… but to be honest children are a long way from me. Even if I were to take a wife, I think I've left it a little too late." He wiped away a stray tear on Doom's cheek and smiled. "You can give me what I want, Doom. But you can't if you're away from me. Please, stay. For me."

There was a long pause. Doom felt his heart race and his stomach did back flips inside of him. He gazed up into Barda's face, looking for any trace of deceit, but saw none. Then he reared up and buried his face in Barda's neck, his arms draping around the younger man's back. Barda smiled and returned the embrace, whilst those around them cheered and applauded. _It's almost as if I'd just proposed to him…_ Barda thought with a laugh. Doom clung tighter to him, though only because he didn't want any of them to see the huge grin on his face. Barda slowly stood up, still holding onto Doom and picked him up – to his own amusement – bridal style, carrying him out of the Great Hall and up to his bedchamber. He kicked the door shut and carried Doom to his bed, setting him down and sitting on the edge of the bed. Doom smiled up at him.

"Does this mean that you-,"

"Yes, Doom. I love you."

* * *

_Author's Note: The next chapter will contain mature content, just so you're warned..._


	6. Chapter 5: Dreams To Reality

_Author's Note: Okay, this contains MATURE CONTENT. I mean, seriously. And it's not one of those chapters you can skip... but to help you out the mature content is at the beginning and the end..._

_Oh and it also contaisn MAJOR OOC! o.O Barda and Doom like you've never seen them before XD._

* * *

Chapter 5: Dreams To Reality

* * *

Doom stared up at Barda in shock for a moment, but then his face eased into a smile as Barda reached over and brushed a lock of hair from Doom's eyes. The hand lingered on his face and Barda leant down to kiss him. Doom kissed back, hands tangling in Barda's hair as he pulled the other man further down into him. The bed shifted as Barda moved, balancing himself on one hand and his knees over Doom. One of Doom's hands slid down Barda's back, gripping the thick material of his jacket. Moving both hands to his shoulders, he pushed the jacket off, and Barda helped, slipping his arms out of the sleeves and tossing it aside. 

Their lips met once more as Doom's fingers worked at the buttons on Barda's shirt. Barda's hands were still holding up him, but his lower half was edging steadily closer to Doom's. Once the shirt was thrown across the room, Barda sat up, tugging Doom's shirt over his head. Then he lowered his head to Doom's chest, licking and biting at the skin, leaving small red marks as he went. His hands found Doom's trousers and he undid them, tugging them down his legs and off. Doom kicked off his shoes to make it easier, and Barda did the same, disposing of his trousers at the same time.

Now he made full contact, situating himself on Doom's hips and leaning down to attack Doom's neck. Doom tensed as a dream came flooding back to him. He vaguely felt himself lift his arms above his head to grip at the headboard, and he lifted his head to meet Barda's gaze.

"Barda…"

"Shh." Barda smiled before kissing him again, swiping his tongue over Doom's bottom lip. His head pounding, he parted his lips to allow Barda entry. A hand linked with his for a moment, and Doom pulled back, pushing Barda up so the younger man sat back on his hips. Swallowing hard, he lifted his hands and ran them over his stomach; amazed to find the same scars he had in his dream. They travelled up, brushing against the huge scar in the middle of his chest, and stopped on his shoulders.

"Kiss me…" He whispered, and Barda obliged. Doom once again tangled his hands in Barda's hair, tugging the man's head back so he could get at his neck. He bit down hard, this time hearing the gasp of pleasure that erupted from Barda's throat. Hands clutched at his waist, the blunt nails digging into his flesh, and his hips rocked slightly, causing Doom to groan, feeling that all too familiar throbbing sensation down below.

"I need you, Doom…" Barda growled, lowering him to the bed once again. Doom nodded, his fingers slipping under the waistband of Barda's boxers and tugging suggestively. He lifted his hips slightly and Doom pushed them down, Barda taking over once he couldn't reach any further. He wiggled out of his own, gasping when the cold air hit his fully hard cock. Barda knelt between his legs and smiled down at him. Doom smiled back, and knew just what to say.

"Take me, Barda." He slipped his legs around Barda's waist and raised his hips, urging him on. Barda hesitated, not wanting to hurt him too much, but not knowing how to tell him that.

"But… you… I mean, dry?" Doom blushed slightly, but nodded. Barda sighed. If it was what Doom wanted, he'd do it. Positioning himself correctly, he slid into Doom slowly, trying to block out the hiss of pain from his older lover.

"Fuck." He gasped, his back arching and tears springing to his eyes. Barda placed a hand on Doom's chest.

"Are you okay?" Doom opened his eyes with a strange smile and he leant up to kiss Barda, once again knowing just what to say.

"It hurts a little, but you are worth it." Barda's heart did a somersault in his chest and he grinned, kissing Doom as the hand on his chest travelled south, gripping Doom's cock in one hand. Doom moaned this time, the pain forgotten. Taking this as a hint, Barda began to rock in and out of him, pumping his hand in time to his thrusts. Doom arched his back and cried out, loving the feeling Barda was giving him. Barda slammed into a particular spot and he saw stars, crying out even louder than before, loud enough he believed that the whole palace could hear him.

"You like that?" Barda asked in a husky voice. Doom gasped and nodded, and so Barda did it again.

"Oh g-god, do… do that again!" Smiling, he did so, again and again and again. He tugged on Doom's cock again, and Doom let go, spilling his seed over their stomachs, screaming out Barda's name. Barda squeezed his eyes shut as Doom tightened around him and he let go also, gasping and panting. He pulled out of Doom and dropped to the bed beside him. Spotting the mess on Doom's stomach, he lowered his head and licked it up, causing Doom to moan softly. "You… are incredible." He whispered, cleaning Barda off once he was finished.

"I love you." Barda murmured, burying his face in Doom's neck. Doom smiled and turned his head to kiss Barda's forehead.

"I love you too." He closed his eyes briefly, and saw the dream in his head once more. He opened his eyes again and sighed. "You know, Barda… those dreams I had… um… well, they…" He stopped and sighed again. "I dreamt about you." Barda lifted his head and then propped himself up on one elbow.

"You dreamt about me? Explain." Doom blushed furiously.

"I dreamt that you… that you did to me what we just did…" A sly smile crossed Barda's face and he leant down to kiss Doom.

"That's why you didn't want to tell me, huh?" He lowered his head once more, nuzzling Doom's neck. "I wouldn't have minded, Jarred. It would have given me ideas, if anything." He laughed slightly, pleased to feel the smile on Doom's face at the use of his real name. "I guess I made those dreams reality then, huh?" He grinned into Doom's neck.

"Yes, you did." Doom closed his eyes. "Why do you sometimes call me Jarred?"

"Because it's a wonderful name… and everyone else calls you Doom. I want to be different. It's a more intimate name because no one ever calls you it." Barda explained, biting softly on Doom's neck. "Is it a problem?"

"No. No, I quite like it, actually." Doom cuddled closer to Barda, holding tightly onto him as if he believed it was just another dream. Barda smiled and pulled him even closer, not wanting to let go of the moment. He shifted slightly and pulled the sheets up over them, leaving an arm draped over the top, across Doom's back.

* * *

Doom awoke to find himself on his stomach, gripping at the sheets, his head buried into a pillow. His eyes widened as he realized there was no one beside him, instantly thinking it had just been another dream. He shifted slightly and hissed in pain. 

Definitely not a dream.

Struggling to sit up, he looked around the room and smiled. Barda was stood at the other end of the room in front of his mirror, in just a pair of jeans, one finger tracing the scars on his chest. Quietly, though in much pain, Doom pulled on his jeans and limped over to Barda. He saw Barda start when he saw Doom in the mirror and he grinned, watching as Doom hobbled over to wrap his arms around the taller man's waist. He rested his head on Barda's shoulder and smiled at him through the mirror.

"I hate you." He laughed as Barda's jaw dropped and he frowned.

"That's not usually what someone says to their lover after a great night." He said with a laugh. Doom grinned.

"What else can I say when my backside stings every time I move?" Barda turned around and kissed Doom.

"Was I too rough?" Doom almost scowled when he saw a very familiar smile on Barda's face.

"Curse you and that smile, Barda. I hate it. It mocks me." He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted – which Barda found utterly adorable. He bent down and captured Doom's lips once more, catching the older man off guard. Doom's eyes fluttered closed and he sank into Barda, feeling his legs go weak. When Barda pulled back, it was all he could do to stand up by himself. He opened his eyes and looked up at Barda's face. He opened his mouth to speak but caught the smile on Barda's face once more. He scowled and turned away, walking over to the bed to find his shirt. As he pulled it on, he turned back to glare at Barda. "I was going to tell you I love you, but you ruined it with that damn smile." He snarled, getting ready to leave the room. He had just put his hand on the door handle when he was spun around and pushed up against the door itself. Lips were forced onto his and his wrists were pinned by two very strong hands. Then they were gone again, and Doom swallowed hard. Barda grinned at him, brushing back Doom's hair from his face.

"I love you too." It still made Doom's heart do back flips every time he said it. He couldn't quite believe it, even after the previous night's events. A smile came to his face as he remembered the feel of Barda's body over his. "Keep that smile on your face, Jarred. I like it." His attention was drawn back to Barda, who had by now left him at the door and was pulling on his uniform. He grinned and crossed the room to him, doing up his jacket buttons for him and smoothing the fabric on his shoulders. He inwardly cursed himself at how womanly he was being. _Okay Doom, time to act like a man…_

"You know, I always did like a man in uniform…" He cursed himself again as that smile came back.

"And to think, of all the uniformed men in this place, you picked me." Doom smiled and kissed him.

"I'd always pick you." _So much for acting manly…_

* * *

When Barda walked into the library that afternoon, he found Lief, Jasmine, Sharn and Doom sat in the far corner, looking at a book and occasionally laughing. He slyly crossed the room and placed a hand on Doom's shoulder, causing the man to jump slightly, and the others to laugh. 

"I've heard you're quite the troublemaker. You know, I have to throw you in the dungeons and chain you up now." There was silence on the table before Lief and Sharn burst out laughing, Doom blushed furiously and Jasmine cradled her head in her hands.

"Ew. That's my father you're talking to Barda!" She cried, looking rather disturbed. Doom laughed and stood up. As he went to kiss Barda, the Chief backed off and held up his hands.

"Sorry Doom, I'm still on duty." He grinned. Doom pouted again, which of course Barda couldn't resist. "Oh fuck it, who's going to yell at me for it? I'm the Chief!" Doom grinned and dragged him towards him, kissing him and then clinging to him like a lifeline.

"That means I can molest you in public?" Doom asked, grinning again. Barda laughed.

"Yes Doom, you can molest me in public." He went into thought for a moment, before winking at him. "You can molest me right here if you want to."

"Barda…" Jasmine groaned, preparing to cover her ears.

"Maybe… I don't know… on the table?"

"Barda!"

"After all, you did say you like a man in uniform… we can role-play if you like."

"Barda!"

"I could probably swipe some shackles from the dungeons too, maybe even a horse whip from the stables…"

"BARDA!"

"Wow Barda… I didn't know you were so kinky." Doom said, surprised but also pleased. Barda merely replied with a wink. Jasmine, who was staring at the two of them with an utterly disturbed expression, sighed.

"Okay, fine. Do with my father what you will, just make sure it's not here, and not now." She told Barda, who shrugged casually.

"Come on, I have _some_ decency," He paused for a moment as Jasmine relaxed and he sent that amused smile in Doom's direction, "I'd at _least_ drag him into a broom cupboard first."

"BARDA!!!!!"

* * *

"Tormenting your daughter is strangely amusing." Barda grinned as they entered his room. He instantly shed off his jacket, tossing it onto a nearby chair. Doom smiled and closed the door. 

"If she's mentally scarred I'm blaming you." He laughed. He walked over to Barda and leant against him. "Would you really drag me into a broom cupboard?" Barda tilted Doom's face up so their gazes met.

"No, I have more class than that." He grinned again. "Maybe a wardrobe though…" Doom shoved him playfully, before pulling him down into a kiss.

"How about a bedroom?" He murmured against his lips. Barda smirked and pulled back. He slipped one hand up the front of Doom's shirt, feeling Doom's stomach muscles tense as his warm fingers traced patterns on his skin. His other arm snaked around his waist, resting just above Doom's ass. He lowered his lips to Doom's neck, biting softly and causing Doom to gasp. Once he was sure Doom was completely turned on, he took a step back and smirked again.

"Nah, too much class." He walked away, leaving a stunned Doom standing in the middle of the room. Laughing quietly to himself, he stripped off his shirt, throwing it down beside his jacket. He counted down from five and he was tackled to the floor, his arms pinned above his head by a very flustered Doom. He didn't attempt to get out of the grip – he knew from the past fight they'd had that Doom's muscles were like iron. And besides, who's to say he didn't like it?

"You tease." Doom whispered huskily. "You can't just stop there." Barda's breath hitched as Doom's knee pushed up against a rather sensitive area. "It would be criminal not to carry on what you started…" Holding Barda's wrists in one hand, he let the other roam down the younger man's chest, resting on the curve of his hip, only just visible over the trousers he was still – unfortunately – wearing.

"J-Jarred…" Barda breathed, lifting his hips slightly as Doom's hand disappeared underneath his trousers. Doom smiled.

"What? Did you honestly think I wouldn't molest you after last night?" He murmured, pressing his lips to Barda's neck softly. Barda moaned quietly as Doom's stray hand found purchase on his growing excitement. "You know, I might just take you up on that dungeons offer…"

"God… shut up and kiss me." As Doom obeyed the command, he found himself amused at how Barda maintained dominance even when he was restrained and at the mercy of another. He succumbed to the mind-blowing kiss and allowed the hold on Barda's wrists to slacken, thus giving the younger man the ability to loosen one of his arms and free it without Doom realizing. It was only when he felt a hand slipping into his trousers did Doom realize his mistake. Now, unless he concentrated, he would be at Barda's mercy… and that was probably going to be a pain in the ass, rather literally.

"Barda…" He wanted to demand that he take his hand out of his pants, demand that he behave like a good boy and he might get a prize in return, but the words would not come out. "Oh… fuck…" That was it. He was gone, surrendered to Barda's will. He expected to become friends with the floor again, but after a moment he realized that Barda hadn't switched their positions, nor did it seem like he was going to. What was it about Barda that had him begging for more? A few days ago and he was surprised to be even _dreaming_ about Barda. He gasped in surprise when Barda's hand disappeared. He blinked at his lover, confused.

"Beg." Barda ordered. "Beg me to carry on." Doom swallowed hard and his hand stopped its movements. "Do it." He looked down at Barda's face and almost came then and there. His eyes were half-lidded with ecstasy, his lips slightly parted. His fringe was plastered to his forehead with the sweat that came from sexual activities, and his cheeks were slightly flushed. He was gorgeous. "Don't keep me waiting, Jarred."

"Please… please, don't stop…" He begged, hand tightening slightly around Barda, who moaned softly.

"Call me sir." Barda demanded, and Doom nodded.

"Please, sir… don't stop… please… I beg you…" With his only free hand, Barda pulled Doom's face down to kiss him. Then the hand was back in his trousers, and Doom lost all sense of time… in fact, he lost all sense of everything except the pleasure he was receiving. "God, Barda, don't stop… ever…"

"Touch me, Jarred." Doom was aware that his hand was still stationary, and he began to move it again, causing the man beneath him to gasp and moan. Doom watched him with amazement, watching his face contort with different expressions. And as he came with a loud cry, Doom couldn't help but think he was prettiest when he was at the peak of a climax. The hand in his pants tightened and tugged, causing Doom to let go.

He fell down on top of Barda with a heavy sigh, pulling his hand free. Barda smiled and took ahold of Doom's wrist, cleaning his hand off with his tongue. Had Doom still been aroused, this simple act would have sent him over the edge by itself. Barda finished with Doom's hand and cleaned his own as Doom stared in amazement.

"You… are so… HAWT!" He exclaimed, causing Barda to grin.

"Why, thank you… Jarred." Hand clean, he pulled Doom down closer to him and held him close. "I love you." He whispered. Doom grinned into his neck.

"I love you too." He lifted his head and kissed Barda. "C'mon, let's go somewhere more comfortable." He eyed the bed as a hint. Barda nodded and sat up, taking Doom with him. He hooked Doom's legs around his waist and stood up, carrying Doom over to the bed and setting him down. "You never cease to surprise me, Barda. I didn't know you were so… dominant." Doom winked. Barda slid into bed beside him and laughed slightly as Doom instantly clung to him.

"Only for you." He draped his arms around Doom's body and relaxed. He was in love, and he knew it.

* * *

_I had a LOT of fun writing this chapter. Especially the 'Let's disturb Jasmine' scene. Thatw as fun. The next chapter won't have any mature content though, unless I change my mind halfway through writing it... though that isn't likely to happen :)._


End file.
